


Red Satin Sheets

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fantasy from A Place to Stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Satin Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> For Phoebe. So sorry it took so long, I hope the wait was worth it!

I had just entered the dark bedroom when a hand suddenly covered my mouth. My scream was muffled, but I didn't struggle because I knew who had snuck up behind me. Once my heart stopped racing from the initial surprise, I relaxed as I was pushed onto the bed. The duvet had been removed and the mattress was slippery with satin sheets.

I heard the strike of a match, and my surroundings were illuminated by four candles on the bedside table. My lover's face glowed in the light as shadows danced across the room. I noticed she was wearing a black negligee with thin straps. It was low-cut and showed off her lovely cleavage. When I reached out to touch her breasts, she slapped my hands away.

"Not yet." She scolded. "You haven't proven yourself to be a good girl."

"Then what's this all about?"

"You got to torture me last time. It's my turn now." Her voice was low and sultry, and it made my heart speed up again.

"Did I forget our anniversary or something? Because you only break out the satin sheets for special occasions."

"No, you didn't forget anything. I just wanted something extra special this time."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Now shut up, or I'll have to gag you."

"Promises, promises." I smirked.

"Hmm, let's see now... do I feel like blindfolding you?" She tapped her chin with an index finger as she thought.

"I'd like to be able to see you." I said in hopes of changing her mind.

"I think I have other plans for you. Get undressed and lie down."

I lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor before removing my bra, then laid back and raised my hips to push my jeans and underwear down my legs. I kicked them both off to join the other garments, then rested my head on the pillows expectantly. Alex pulled a strip of silk from the night stand drawer, making me bite my lip with anticipation.

My womb began to pulse as she wrapped the soft material around my wrists before securing them to the head board. I pulled at them to show her it wasn't too tight, and she smiled warmly at me. I returned it as she leaned down to give me a teasing kiss. She pulled away before I had the chance to deepen it, and I groaned.

"All in good time, my love." She assured, stroking my cheek gently.

My skin tingled at just her touch, like it always did, though I couldn't remember a time when I had been so desperate for her. I whimpered, wishing I could reach out and touch her as well. I pulled at the restraints again sadly, but Alex just laughed wickedly at me.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, giving my bound wrists a final tug.

"Perhaps I will blindfold you after all..."

"Please don't." I whined.

"Either that or I'll gag you. Your choice."

"I'll take the gag."

"Perfect."

She lifted up the hem of her negligee, hooked her thumbs under the straps of her panties, and slid them down her legs. It wasn't until she held them up that I realized it was a thong. The thought made me growl and wish that I could have spanked her when I had the chance. She crumpled them up and looked at me with an arched eyebrow and evil smirk.

"Any last words?"

"You better fuck me hard, or you're in big trouble when I get out of this."

She rolled her eyes playfully before shoving her knickers in my mouth. I could taste her wetness that had soaked the crotch, and hummed in delight. I wanted to get it from the source, but it was too late now, and I suddenly became sad. All I could do was hope she would take pity on me.

I watched she she moved around to the other side of the bed to the dresser, and lit four more candles on there. I saw the flames make her shadow dance across the wall as she came back to the bed. She climbed on the mattress and slowly crawled over me, the fabric of her sheer negligee brushing against my skin, and I arched up for more contact with  
it.

"You look so delicious like this." She breathed as she straddled my stomach. "I could just eat you up." I mumbled something behind her panties, and she took them out of my mouth so she could understand me. "What was that?"

"Please do." I repeated, before they were stuffed back in.

"In time. First, I want to tell you what a naughty girl I've been today." I nodded, and she smiled. "I don't believe you have a choice in the matter, sweetheart. Are you gonna be a  
good girl and listen?" I nodded again, earning myself another smile. 

"So, while you left me alone to go to work, I got a little restless. I started fantasizing about showing up at the office and eating you out under your desk. I imagined you wearing a skirt with no knickers, obviously to make things easier, or if you had to wear them, I'd just pull them to the side. I also imagined you trying to act normal, especially talking to your boss." She giggled wickedly. "God, I got so wet!"

"I can feel that." I mumbled behind the panties, feeling her juices smearing on my stomach. 

"It makes my cunt throb just thinking about it again." She moaned softly as she began to move her hips, grinding against my abdomen.

I began to throb between my own legs and I whimpered when I pressed my thighs together. I really wanted to taste her properly now, but wasn't sure if she'd allow it. I pleaded at  
her with my eyes, and she knew what I was asking. Taking the thong out of my mouth, she scooted up to straddle my head then, and I immediately lifted it to bury my face in her  
sex.

"Mmm, yes, use that wonderful tongue, my love." She moaned as she moved languidly against my mouth.

From beneath her, I could see her hands massaging her breasts as her head tipped back in pleasure. It made me wish that I could reach out and touch her. It was the only thing I hated about being restrained to the head board. I whimpered around her clit as I continued to suck it, and she suddenly stopped and moved off of my face.

"I want to touch you." I said.

"You just were." She giggled.

"With my hands."

"All in good time, darling. I'm not finished with you yet."

"Ugh, you're driving me crazy!"

"I know, and I love it." She whispered in reply, kissing my lips, humming at her taste that remained.

"Tell me more about how much of a naughty girl you were today."

"Wouldn't you prefer I use my mouth in a better way?"

"Yeah." I said with an eager smile.

I purred like a kitten as she kissed her way slowly down my body, my back arching into her touch. Alex pressed her lips to my chest and the valley between my breasts, then moved to the left to take my right nipple in her mouth. I whimpered when she sucked it gently, then scraped her teeth lightly on it as she pulled away.

"Mm, I love when you do that." I moaned.

"I know." She replied as she continued down my body.

Her hands parted my legs, and I giggled when her fingertips tickled the inside of my thighs. She smiled up at me as she settled her head between my legs, her warm breath on my bare sex made me shiver in anticipation. She breathed coolly on it then, making me giggle again.

"Please, Alex." I whined.

"Please what, my love?"

"I want you."

"What do you want me to do?" She teased, playfully biting my thigh.

"Lick me." I jumped when I felt her tongue on the same spot that she had bit. "Not there?"

"Then where?"

"You know where."

"Not unless you tell me."

"I'm embarrassed." I blushed.

"We've been together for nearly four years, and you're still too embarrassed to say 'lick my cunt'?"

"Yes. But if it would make you feel better. Please lick my cunt, Alex."

"Good girl."

I flinched when I felt her lips on my outer labia to kiss them lovingly before slipping her tongue between them to seek out my clit. She parted them and continued teasing my stiff bud as two of her fingers entered me. I clenched my inner muscles around them and her eyes flicked up to mine. I gave her a smirk as her lips wrapped around my clit, and I closed my eyes and laid my head on the pillow to focus on the sensations.

I angled my hips so she could reach deeper inside as she continued to suck me. Sounds were coming from my mouth that I never knew I could make, and she was humming along with me. After about a minute, I could feel my orgasm getting closer and closer, and a few seconds later, my body stiffened as a particularly loud moan left my throat.

When it was over, I felt Alex's fingers pull out of me, then felt the wet press of them on my lips. I parted them and cleaned them off thoroughly, our eyes never looking away from each other. Once they were clean, she finally untied my wrists and settled down beside me. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and let my hands explore her body.

"God, you feel so good." I whispered as my right hand landed between her thighs.

"You know, having to tie you up is torture for me too. I enjoy you touching me as much as you do."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because it turns me on to see you so helpless. Yes, right there!"

"I love to see you writhe for me." I purred as I continued rubbing her clit.

It didn't take much longer for her to cum, but I didn't stop until she had at least three more orgasms and had to pull my hand away in order to get her breath back. I laid there with a satisfied smile as I listened to her panting next to me, which got me a smack on my shoulder.

"Don't lay there and look so smug." She scolded.

"But it's fun to make you have to stop me from pleasuring you any further."

"Well, I suppose I deserve it for nearly scaring the crap out of you earlier."

"It's ok, I still love you."

"I love you too."

Alex snuggled into me, and I softly stroked her curls until we both fell asleep with smiles.


End file.
